5 Factions Hell
by TheAnonymousAssassin
Summary: Beatrice Prior, or 6 to her old friends, went to juvenile detention (5 Factions Hell to the other teenagers). She left Juvenile Detention on one condition, she has to report to her parole officer and move to Chicago with her Parents and brother. Will she be able to keep her secret as to why she went to 5 Factions Hell? Or will she be found out by her new "Friends"?
1. Chapter 1

_**5 Factions Hell Chapter 1**_  
_**The first couple of chapters will be about time at 5 Factions Hell. Update at bottom.**_  
_**~***TRIS POV***~**_  
5 Factions Hell. Also called Juvenile Detention. I've been stuck here for 10 months and due to get sometime soon. But it hasn't been that bad, it's actually been kind of fun, what with running this place with my best friend Lynn.  
We call it 5 Factions Hell because as soon as you get there you're sorted into a group, or faction. Each faction has loyalties and values and personalities. Abnegation, the selfless. Amity, the kind. Candor, the honest. Erudite, the smart. And Dauntless, the brave. You have to stay in your faction for 2 weeks to understand the concept of the factions, then you have to take a test that shows what faction you have aptitude for. Then you can choose any faction you want, but the system and the workers suggest you go to your aptitude result. The woman that graded my test said I was dangerous to the system because I couldn't be categorized. I got results for Abnegation, my original faction, Erudite and Dauntless. I hated being in Abnegation because no one ever helped me when I needed it, so why should I help them? I couldn't go to Erudite because I hated those know-it all snobby kids. So I chose Dauntless.  
**_~***FLASHBACK***~_**  
Max, the worker who helped the Dauntless, led me down a hallway painted black. Black was the faction colors of Dauntless. He walked up to a door with caution tape in an x crossed over it with a black, red and silver crown in the center. Max knocked and a minute later a girl with a shaved head, with hair starting to grow back, and in a black tank top with red and black skinny jeans and black converse.  
"What is it Max? I was throwing pencils at a target."  
"Lynn, this is your new roommate."  
"What?! I've never had a roommate! Why do I have to have her?" She glares at me like it's my fault. I know because it's the look my father always gives me.  
"Lynn, everywhere else is filled up. There aren't any vacancies except here. Don't worry, its only temporary until any vacancies open up. I'll leave you two to meet." Max walked away before Lynn could say anything else.  
"Come on, I'll tell you the rules and show you the room. I, we, have the only room with a bathroom connected. You can have the other bed." I looked around. It was twice the size my old room I shared with a girl named Susan. I saw a door that I assumed led into the bathroom.  
"What's your name?" She asked me.  
"Bea... Uhm..." I faltered remembering my promise to myself to not let people know who I am. I don't need their pity.  
"Is that a hard one? Or do you just not want anyone to know who you? You can trust me, I may not like you at the moment, in fact I hate you for barging in on my space, but it wasn't your idea." She looked at me as if she knew what it was like to not want anyone to know who you are.  
"Well, no one here except the workers know who I am and I haven't really talked to anyone here."  
"Okay, so I assume you just got here, 2 weeks ago?" I nod. "And you haven't talked to anyone, you sit by yourself and don't know how things work here?" I nod again." Well, as you know we have the factions, but we also have a hierarchy of sorts. It's like the levels of a kingdom. The workers, or jailers as my friends call them, don't believe in it, but they leave it alone since it keeps us from killing each other out of respect for one another. The peasants are the factionless, people who don't fit in any one faction. Then the commoners, the normal, not very important faction members like yourself. Then the Royal Party. Each faction has 3 important people to head the factions. We have a Duke and Duchess for each faction, then that faction can choose to have to have either a prince or princess. These are the 3 important officials. The Royal Party is completely made up of the teenagers who reside here. Lastly we have a queen and king that presides over every faction. Currently I am Queen Lynn, of Dauntless. So we have no Duchess as I filled in that spot instead. The king is Andre of Erudite. A faction cannot have both the king and queen. So we have Prince Eric of Dauntless and James, the Duke of Dauntless. Do you understand?"  
"I think so. So the hierarchy is like a Royal family?" She nodded. "Since I am queen I am not only a leader of Dauntless, but the most important figure in the entire system. How about this. I tell you why I'm in here, and you do the same?"  
"You promise to not tell anyone?"  
"Yep. So I sort of kind of had a mental breakdown because of the drugs I had been smoking. I attack a fellow student." she must have seen my perplexed face so she explained. "That alone I could have got off with a warning, but I have a history of shoplifting and vandalism, so I landed 10 months in here. How about you?"  
Well, I don't know to put this lightly so I'll just say it straight forward. My father has been beating me and mentally abusing me since I was about 6 or 7 years old. He didn't start... Uhm... sexually abusing me until I was 13. My father had a best friend, he also beat his son. So when he wasn't getting as much, satisfaction from it, my father... invited him over to... share me. He has been physically and sexually abusing me since I was 15. So when one of my Father's friends stumbled into my room drunk, I panicked. I beat him up and unloaded all my anger and depression into it. I'm afraid to turn my father and his best friend in, for fear of him hurting my mother or brother, whom I took extra beatings to keep my father away from." I said all this so fast I didn't know if Lynn even heard. But the look on her said she did. That look of a mix of pity and like I was a kicked puppy. I hated that look. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity. I've come to terms with my life and the number of times I thought of suicide as an option, then stopped since my father would direct his attention to my mother and brother instead."  
"That sounds familiar. Can you tell me your name? I swear I won't tell."  
I took a deep breath, "Beatrice Prior."  
"Well Beatrice..."  
"Don't call me that. I'm not that coward anymore." I gave her a withering look.  
"Well we need to find a name for you, something not even close to sounding like Beatrice. I'll think of it for now. Uhm... do you mind telling me what he all did to you? I mean you don't have to, but it would be nice for a change to hear someone else's real problems, not the exaggerations of others."  
Well, he would lock me in a closet and starved me just enough that I was always hungry but it didn't show to others. He would make me hang from the window sill on the 2nd floor. He once did it in a storm and I fell and broke my wrist. He sometimes held underwater till I went unconscious. His favorite abuse was to whip me with a belt." I turned around and took my shirt off, showing the long scars running down my back from under my sports bra.  
"Beatrice, sorry, but how could you call yourself a coward?! You endured through all that without taking the easy way out, but instead stayed to protect your mother and brother. How long is your sentence?" I told her 10 months.  
"Okay so I've been here 3 months, so I'll leave 3 months before you. And while I normally hate shopping, all Dauntless have access to The Pit, a type of strip mall just for Dauntless. We all get monthly points, like our version of money, to spend there. Now you have a months' worth in your account in advance, but you still get an extra pay in 2 weeks. I've been saving up, because I hate shopping, but I'm willing to give you some. We are going to give you a full Dauntless makeover. Get rid of all remnants of the Stiff version of you. Come on."  
We spent the day going to each store, starting with clothes. We got me 4 new black shirts, 3 black jeans, 2 black and red skirts, 2 pairs of black and grey leggings, 2 black and red dresses and a new black leather jacket. We went to a store called Forever Dauntless, where we got a pair of black and silver heels, 2 sneakers and a pair of black combat boots.  
We went to a hair salon and got black, electric blue and dark purple streaks in my blonde hair. Lynn talked me into piercing my ears and eyebrow.  
The last shop we went to was a Black building with a sign saying 'Tori's Tats'. I looked at Lynn questioningly.  
"I trust Tori completely. I say we get you a tattoo to cover those sad and ugly scars. Don't worry, she won't say anything to anyone about it." I followed her into the shop and towards a woman with long black hair and a couple tattoos. "Hey Tori, I need to ask a favor. My friend here needs a tattoo that will cover her entire back. And can you do it in a private room, please?"  
"Of course. Follow me." we went to the back room and I looked warily at Lynn, who nodded reassuringly. I reluctantly pulled off my shirt and turned around so Tori could see. I heard an intake of breath followed by, "What's your name?"  
"Beatrice... Beatrice Prior. But no one here knows except Lynn and no one knows about my scars. And before you ask, yes they were made from being whipped by a belt from my father."  
She just told me to sit down and talked to me about what I wanted. I said I wanted something that symbolizes me leaving behind the old Beatrice, the coward, into the new me.  
"I think I have just the thing." She pulled out a page of a sketch pad and showed it to me. It was of a Phoenix rising from the ashes of its predecessor. It had the faction symbols in the ashes, with the Dauntless Manifesto in script in the flames.  
"It's perfect!" I laid down and she started on the outline. By the time we were done the shop was well past closing time. "Thank you. It's beautiful."  
Lynn and I walked back to the room talking about the people at 5 Factions Hell and other random topics. I realized Lynn could very well be the first person who accepted my past and saw the real me, not the pathetic little girl from a bad home.  
_**~***END OF CHAPTER***~**_  
_**~***A.N.***~**_  
_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**5 Factions Hell Chapter 2**_  
_**Shout out to -maggiescousin- for your review!**_  
_**~***A.N.***~**_  
_**FOUR IS NOT HERE. HE IS IN CHICAGO WHERE 6 WILL MOVE TO SOON. 6 WILL MEET HIM IN A COUPLE CHAPTERS***~**_

_**~***TRIS POV***~**_

1 week later, I found out what my initiation process would be. Each faction had an initiation you had to pass to join that faction; fail, and you become factionless. Dauntless had the hardest initiation to pass. After all, they, we, have the highest standards for what a Dauntless member looks, acts, and thinks like. Abnegation for instance, did community service projects and helping the workers around here. Mine was that I would have three stages; physical, mental, and joining the 2. Part of physical would be fighting. This was also something not sanctioned by the workers, but they turned a blind eye if it kept us from killing each other and not causing legitimate damage. Apparently, Lynn and Eric (the Dauntless prince) would be doing the physical stage.  
Lynn and I walked to the gym, where punching bags and target boards were set up. Eric was sitting there, picking at his cuticles.  
"Finally! Glad you could take the time out of today to come here today!" he said in mock happiness.  
"Shut you trap, Eric. Need I remind you who you are talking to?" Lynn glared at him. He sneered, but kept quiet, and backed up to a punching bag. "So, are you or I going to do physical or mental?" Lynn asked him.  
"I thought maybe you and I could share physical, you do the mental, and I could finish with stage three." Lynn nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll take fighting if you take knives." Eric led me to a punching bag. He showed me different ways to punch and kick then left me to go pick at his cuticles in boredom again. I punched the bag and it barely moved. I tried kicking, and it moved a little more, but nowhere close to Eric's.  
"Hey Anonymous," Lynn called out. She had taken to calling me that, saying we would find a name that represented my going to this place eventually. "Imagine Andrew's face. Think of the things that happened. Remember how you channeled your anger on that guy 2 months ago." I looked at the bag and saw the belt he kept coiled up in the closet like a sadistic trophy. I punched and the bag swung. The fear of falling from the ledge of my window. The bag swung even farther. My dad's best friend and my father ganging up on me. I kicked and the bag yanked so hard on the chain it fell. I heard catcalls and turned around to see Lynn clapping and giving me the biggest grin to rival the Cheshire cat.  
"Okay let's put that to the test. I'm sure you can't use that in a fight. Once a Stiff, always a Stiff." Eric glared at me then walked to the mat and took a fighting stance.  
"Okay fight ends when one person concedes or is unable to protect themselves. Go." Lynn stood by the side and give me a nod saying to kick his ass. I waited for Eric to lunge then spun around with a kick that knocked his feet from under him. I sat down using my weight to pin him under.  
"Do you concede?"  
"Never!"  
"So be it." I pulled back and landed a perfect punch that broke his nose then quickly got another in with my other fist that was sure to leave a fat lip and a bruised jaw. His head banged into the mat and was promptly out cold. I was surprised. I was able to do THAT?! The rush I got from releasing that bottled up frustration in my predicament was amazing.  
"Yes! No one's ever beat Eric except me because he will use a dirty shot when the opportunity rises." She must have seen my wary face and said, "Don't worry, he will be fine in 30 minutes. In the meantime, we can work of knife throwing." She showed me the way and said that she was one of the best, but since I pick things up quickly I was easily throwing them. Every knife she threw was in the 2 inner circle, but only 3 out of 5 hit bull's-eye. By the end, all of mine were in the second inner circle with 4 out of 5 hit bull's-eye.  
"Wow! You're a natural. You really haven't ever thrown knives before?" Lynn exclaimed.  
"Nope." I popped the p. okay, so maybe I was a bit proud of myself for doing so great.  
Next day we did a test that was boring and told us some of our fears and put us in a situation to replicate it. Mine were being drowned in a tank, my father attacking me and Lynn and my family, being burned alive, and for some reason being eaten alive by crows. Don't ask why, I had a screwed up childhood obviously.  
I got a reprieve for a week to think of my fears and ways to face them in a drug induced simulation. I figured I would have a fear of heights, drowning, my father and his best friend, being burned alive, crows, and anything else. I had gotten over confinement since it had been going on since I was 6. That was all I could think of. Lynn said the average was 10 to 15, she had 10, pretty low.  
On the day of the "Fear Landscape" I walked into a room with a chair and Tori prepping a needle to insert the drugs that would induce a dream like haze simulation of my fears.  
"Ready?" she asked me. "Lynn will be watching your landscape. The point is to calm down and get out as fast as you can. You can do that by either calming your heartbeat to an average, or making the simulation worse. For instance, if you're afraid of confinement, make the space smaller. Got it?" I nodded. "Be Brave."  
Then everything went black except a dark blue liquid surrounding me. Drowning in a glass tank I realized. I swam down instead of what my instincts were telling my body to rise for air, but I knew there wasn't any. All of a sudden, I was dry and standing on a sky scraper looking down at the people walking by. I jogged back and ran so I had no choice but to jump off. I was in a field and I knew what was next. A crow landed on my shoulder, and I swatted it away. I leaned down and imagined wrapping my hands around the gun I knew would be there. I whipped around and shot every bullet into the swarming clod of crows.  
My feet grew hot. Ropes were suddenly binding me to a post with a fire roaring around and below me. Eric stood in front of me, smirking. "Smell that, Stiff? That's the smell of your burning flesh."  
"Know what I smell Eric?" I grinned. "Rain." it was as if all the water in the world came down at that instance, sizzling on the still hot coals. I was in a room, a bare and boring room, one I recognized as my old best friend Robert's. Robert walked in and smiled at me.  
"Hello, Beatrice." he walked towards me. What fear is this? I'm not afraid of Robert, I could beat him up if I wanted. He pulled me to him, kissing my shoulder along my collarbone. Oh. _Oh_. I'm not afraid of Robert, I'm afraid of being with him. Not specifically him, anyone, I was afraid of _Intimacy_. I saw myself as damaged, broken goods; who would want someone like me?  
I pushed him away. He pouted, making my laugh out loud. "I'm not sleeping with you, or anyone, in a simulation. Got it?" I pushed him back and kissed him.  
Suddenly, I was in the worst place ever. My father's study/ office. His favorite place to beat me, as it had thicker walls. He walked in, with his best friend trailing behind. They coiled their belts as if rehearsed. "This is for your own good." they said almost mechanically. They released the belts with quick succession after one another. I froze, forgetting this was a simulation. The belts cracked through the air down onto my back, again and again. I just stood there, knowing better than to try to stop it. I fell onto my knees, my shirt on the ground beside me, blood running in waves down my back. The simulation didn't stop till I had passed out. I came out of the dreamy haze to see Lynn staring at me with a mixture of horror and amazement.  
"You have 6 fears, only 6?!" she looked at me then realized I was shaken up about my father. "Sorry. But you're afraid of intimacy? Shouldn't be surprised. You have 6 fears, obviously one would be something NO ONE else has."  
"Come on, let's go. So did I pass?" I was afraid my fears would prove I'm a coward for not standing up to my father.  
"Did you pass?! Of course you did! And I came up with a name for you." she paused. "Six."  
"_Six_? Care to explain?"  
"Well no one has ever gotten so low! It certainly warrants a nickname, the perfect opportunity for yourself to be recreated."  
"Hmm. I like it. It's mysterious and slightly intimidating with the right reputation." I looked at her. "I should get some new tattoo to symbolize this."  
"Totally. Let's go now, Six!"

_**~***4 MONTHS LATER***~**_

"Elections Day." Lynn simply stated over breakfast. The Cafeteria had designated 'unspoken' rules where to sit. The regular long bench tables were for commoners and peasants. The circle table for lower royalty (Dukes, Duchesses). Another circular table in the middle for higher royalty (princes, princesses, King and Queen). Lastly there was a table ANYONE could sit at; Royalty, commoners, peasants. That's where we sat.  
In the last 4 months the Duke of Dauntless, James, left and Dauntless had an early election for the Duke or Duchess role. I was elected there. Lynn, I, an Erudite princess and a Candor Duchess were the contenders for the Queen's spot. Though there was talk that people were more interested in Lynn and me than any of the guys for the King's spot.  
We finished eating and walked to the all purpose room where we would have the election. Each person had a vote for each spot. 1 Duchess for each faction; 1 Duke for each faction; 1 prince or princess of choice for each faction; 1 Queen; 1 King. Lynn and I stood up on the dais; her because the Queen and King would announce the elected party, and I because the current royal party had to find and take up the new royal party.  
I was dressed in a black off the shoulder crop top with a blood red tank top underneath. I wore black skinny jeans and black knee high converse with red laces and silver designs on the sides. The crop top showed off my sides and back to show my tattoos. I had my Phoenix one, but I had gotten three black ravens flying towards my heart on my collarbone. One each for the most important people of my life, my mother Natalie, my brother Caleb, and Lynn. I had cut my hair shorter and gotten another tattoo that was a vine curling up my torso and around my shoulder to dip down back around my left bicep. The vine was growing out of a patch of dead grass surrounded by dead flowers. The vine had rose buds on fire coming out of them that I had added on one by one. Some were filled with quotes, while the largest rose on my arm had Six written in bold lettering.  
King Andre pulled out the envelopes and gave them to Lynn. She looked up surprised at something. He whispered something and she grinned and looked at me.  
"Attention! We will call the new party and they will come forward." He called out the factions Dukes AND Duchesses, as if a faction got the King or Queen Spot, they would vote whether the Duke or Duchess left. Neither Lynn nor I got Duchess. Lynn started the princes and princesses, and again neither of us got it.  
King Andre spoke up, "Now we have realized the Queen's spot was between Six, the Duchess of Dauntless, and Lynn the current Queen from Dauntless. Sadly, their... enthusiastic votes over shown the meager votes for the King's spot. Therefore, the queen and I and some other members of the Royal Party and have decided to go back on two basic rules. Your Queen shall be Lynn from Dauntless." that doesn't make sense. It's not against the rules.  
"Filling the King's spot will instead be another Queen to rule beside Queen Lynn. This will be Six, of Dauntless." Lynn came forward with the King's crown.  
"Don't worry, well get a second Queen's crown." I walked forward in a daze, where Lynn and I stood side by side watching all the teenagers in the room bow quickly.  
This'll be fun.

_**~***END OF CHAPTER***~**_  
_**~***A.N.***~**_  
_**Please Review!**_


End file.
